<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candles by Sporadic_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013976">Candles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics'>Sporadic_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve's Exploration Of The World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Boners, Candles, M/M, Wax Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So Steve likes candles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve's Exploration Of The World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't done a fic in SO SO long- I have missed writing so much.</p><p>Also, if anyone decides to do wax play in the future, PLEASE do your research to make sure you are safe with what you use. Not all of us are supersoldiers with healing abilities</p><p>Also, big shout out to Squaddy for being a beta!</p><p>Set: 2015 ish</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve has always had an affection for candles. Even when he was younger, living in the cramped apartment with Bucky, he would get out the candles (that they had a nice collection of) whenever there was a power cut and if he didn’t have one by his sketchbook so he could sketch, then he would hold one in his hands and he didn’t care about how the melted wax made him hiss when it hit his fingertips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now here he is, so many years later in a building he can’t call home even though he was one of the Avengers who’s name is stuck on the side of the tower. He can practically feel Bucky rolling his eyes at him like he used to back then when he would mess with the candles and it makes Steve long for Bucky but he pushes it away as he holds the candle in his hand, watching how a puddle of wax begins to form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve has a collection of candles, usually just to burn. Tony once noticed some notes that Steve had made in his little notebook about candles and what they smelled like. One such note said ‘So </span>
  <span>that</span>
  <span> is what the arctic is supposed to smell like’, referring to a candle called Arctic Frost and Tony would never admit it but he was pretty sure he felt his heart crack a little and it wasn’t his reactor (he made sure to check). It had even become a habit for the Avengers to randomly gift him candles whenever they saw one and just the thought of that makes Steve smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are certain scents that would help him fall asleep (Jarvis would often send a gust of air to blow the candle out when he noticed Steve’s vitals show that he was sleeping). Some scents also remind him of the old Brooklyn, these are the ones that would make his heart ache but he always puts a note on his door, asking for the anonymous person who had signed him up for a subscription box to try and get him more of those specific scents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a satisfactory puddle of wax now so he breathes in deeply, trying to stop his hand (a hand that has poured wax over his body dozens of times yet still shook with anticipation) from shaking too bad. He sort of likes that his arm trembles as he pours, it gets more of his skin covered in wax but he doesn’t want it all over his bed, especially when he had got too excited for the wax to get a towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like usual, he tries the wax on his forearm to make sure the pain isn’t too brutal so that it doesn’t give him third-degree burns. Steve probably wouldn’t mind it, after all, he heals quickly but he knows how sharp Natasha’s eyes are and she would never let him hear the end of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sting on his arm is nice so he lays down on his bed, wriggles in his spot to get comfy and pours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve moans, his back arching into the sharp sting as the wax splashed onto his torso. He continues, the dark black wax falling to his pectorals, sliding down his ribs as he lets out little noises of pain and pleasure. The buzzing that had filled his head all day and the uneasy feeling under his skin leaves as more wax is poured. His noises turn into whimpers as he goes to put the candle down on his bedside table so it can melt more, this time he grabs the white candle next to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white candle is one of his favourites, already partially used and while the dried wax on his torso cracks and peels with his movements, he can’t help it as his chest heaves in excitement. He pours this lower onto his abdominals and cries out when the wax bites at an area of bruised skin from a mission earlier in the day yet he goes lower still. He pulls the candle up so there is no chance of it spilling over his throbbing cock and goes to his thighs to start pouring there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thighs, for some unknown reason to him, have always been sensitive to him so he has to bite on his lip to stop himself from calling out as his thigh twitches from the wax. It hurts so good and the white wax looks like come painted all over him which makes everything all the more intense… Until Steve hears a thud, causing him to spill the wax higher up his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something like a blur rushes to him to blow out the candle but the amount of wax already collecting in the candle smothers the flame, making it so the rush of whoever had got into his room pointless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Steve! I only came to check on you, I didn’t know you would be doing this!” A panicked voice hisses as Steve pants out sharp breaths. The wax was so close to his cock, the wax had even splashed onto the tender skin of his inner thigh, but it felt fantastic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hands, one in a glove and another that is cold, metal, cup his face. “You really kept all the stupid with you, huh, dumbass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck?” Steve looks at him with wide eyes, too mentally fucked to really understand the situation. The situation being that his best friend that he had fought over a year ago on a SHIELD helicarrier, his best friend that didn’t remember him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s me. Turns out we have two mutual friends now and they tried to help me out. I don’t remember everything but I remember you being a candle lover even back then,” he says as he takes in the appearance of Steve. “All these candles I’ve been getting you, have they been poured all over this gorgeous body of yours, Stevie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve shakes his head, “Some, just some.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want me to get some of this wax off of you?” Bucky asks, a look of seriousness on his face even when his pupils are blown out with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that, Buck.” Steve presses his head into his pillow, a flush covering his face as the situation dawns on him. “How long were you watching?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Seconds, the shock of seeing you do this made me slip.” He rolls his eyes as he straddles Steve’s thighs to peel off the black wax. “Shame I missed the whole show.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Steve tries to keep himself still as Bucky grins evilly and scrapes at the white wax, bending down so he can lick at the red blotches on Steve’s pale skin. “Dirty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucker.” Steve growls. This is all a weird situation and he doesn’t know how to stop his hips from rolling into Bucky’s as Bucky traces a cold metal finger down another red mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like lover,” Bucky sings softly against Steve’s pecs, nuzzling afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you known?” Steve asks, his lonely heart hoping for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“For a while, I just needed to get my head… straight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve wants to wipe that smirk off of his face so badly so he does. He pulls Bucky closer, not caring at how much the wax tugs or cracks on his skin, and kisses him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss is soft and full of ‘I missed you’s’ and ‘never letting you go again’. It’s perfect and after Bucky has carefully peeled all the wax off, put some cooling salve on the marks the wax left and blown out the candle that is still on Steve’s nightstand, Bucky curls into Steve and they sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in years, Steve sleeps well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>